Rolled roofing products are well known in the roofing industry. These products are suitable for low sloped roofs where traditional shingle roofing products may be inappropriate. Low sloped roofs are generally not visible from the ground. Rolled roofing products are also inexpensive compared to shingles. Accordingly, rolled roofing products are desirable for low sloped roofs where the aesthetic advantage of more expensive shingles is not necessary. Shingles are also not appropriate on low sloped roofs where the pitch is not great enough for water to quickly flow off the roof. This permits water to seep behind the shingles and leak through the roof.
Low sloped roofs are often used to cover and protect wooden decks of residential homes. The decks are generally for seasonal use and not subject to the same stringent residential home building codes. This makes building wooden decks by homeowners an attractive option. As such, rolled roofing products are a suitable covering for wooden deck roofs because they are inexpensive and capable of being installed by homeowners.
Rolled roofing products have an adhesive between the overlap formed between succeeding strips of the roofing material forming a water-proof seal. The adhesive also prevents wind from uplifting and separating the roofing material. Typically, rolled roofing products are either entirely coated with roofing granules on the top surface or only the exposed portion of the top surface is coated with roofing granules. In the first case, the roofing granules in the overlap area prevent strong adhesion between overlapping layers making the product susceptible to separation in high winds. In the second case, a parting agent is required to prevent the asphalt from sticking in the rolls. The parting agent interferes with adhesion between layers, however, making the product susceptible to separation in high winds.
Self-adhesive rolled roofing material also typically uses an adhesive high in oil content and readily flowable making the adhesive combustible. To obtain a self-adhesive rolled roofing product having a UL class B or C fire rating, expensive chemical fireproofing agents must be added to the product. These additives can significantly increase the price of self-adhesive rolled roofing products.
Accordingly, what is needed is a self-adhesive, light weight, watertight, rolled roofing product which is resistant to fire without adding expensive chemical fireproofing agents; which has strong adhesion between layers when applied to a roof; and which is relatively easy to install.